


Little Red

by languageismymistress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lydia and Allison just want the idiots to be happy, M/M, Pack feels and love, Team Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets into how Stiles and Derek are perfect for each other, even if it take Lydia and Allison to get them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

I. 

Stiles flopped around on Derek’s couch, sighing at the lack of anything that was in the loft that he had moved back into. Lolling his head back, he grinned up at the upside down wolf that was staring at him, a much better change to the glare that he use to always, and still do on occasions, receive. Sitting back up straight, he shuffled along the couch, giving Derek enough room to sit down next to him and stare at the wall in front of them. Grinning at the idea in his head, Stiles leapt up from the couch, moving over to the only table in the room to grab his wallet and keys before moving back to the couch to try and pull Derek up. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek raised his eyebrow at him.

“I’m doing nothing, we are going shopping, now get up before I ring Lydia and get her involved,” Stiles grinned at the slight scared look that ran over Dereks face at the mention of them and Lydia shopping.

“Fine but why are we going shopping and with what money?” Derek stretched his back as he stood up from the couch, his shirt lifting just slightly. 

“Cause you can’t live with this whole minimalist look for life, now come on,” Stiles pushed Derek out of the loft and into the elevator, pushing the ground floor button behind him. 

“Stiles, I have no money and neither do you,” Derek leant against the wall of the elevator, sighing as it came to a halt on the ground floor.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we can’t look, plus, dad said that everyone was impressed by your interview so you may be getting a job soon dude,” Stiles headed over to his car.

“And we are taking your car because…” Derek trailed off.

“My idea, my car, those are the rules,” Stiles grinned, hoping into his car and starting the engine. 

“Whose rules are they?” Derek raised his eyebrow, an almost permanent expression in his face.

“Mine,” Stiles grinned, pulling out of the car park of the loft complex and down the main highway into town.

The drive into the main street was comforting, both listening to the ridiculous mix that Lydia had made him with the instructions to only listen to when alone with Derek. Laughing at ‘Beauty and the Beast’ starting to play, Stiles pulled in to the shopping complex, both trying to find a park since this was one of the only things to do in the town. Playing ‘chicken’ with the car opposite to him, Stiles own over the car park that was to the right of him, and in front of the main entrance. Jumping out of his car, he grinned at the mixed look of terror and pain and something else that was written over Dereks face. Grabbing onto his wrist, Stiles dragged Derek along side him, heading into the first furniture shop that caught either, mainly Stiles’, attention. Roaming around the store, Derek shook his head at each of the items that Stiles had somehow managed to find, each getting worst as he went on. Shaking his head at the store, the pair left and headed onto the next store and then the next, both trying to out do each other with the most ridiculous item that they could find. 

“Okay, you win,” Derek grinned at the fist pump from Stiles who was currently wearing what was meant to be a Picasso lampshade.

“I told you dude, I excel at this game, Scott and I would play this when our mums went shopping, I forgot how much fun this was,” Stiles smiled softly at the memory of his mum.

“Laura was the same, she would always run off to try and find the most ridiculous hat or glasses whenever mum or Cora would make us tag along with them,” Derek moved over to Stiles, removing the lampshade from his head. 

“So, what now?” Derek shrugged.

“Home Jeeves, I’m tired and your couch is calling me,” Stiles headed out of the store, missing whatever it was that Derek mumbled to no one in particular. 

“You do realise that we managed to find nothing for the loft right?” Derek looked over at Stiles, moving to the other side of the jeep to get in.

“Yeah, but it was a day out so that counts as a win,” Stiles shrugged, turning the engine on and heading out of the car park and back home. 

“Plus, if we have any meetings or pack hangs, everyone brings over whatever they need either way, so it’s a win win situation,” Stiles shrugged, focusing on the road and the amount of traffic that was appearing for a Saturday afternoon.

“Here we are, home sweet home,” Stiles grinned, jumping out his car and racing Derek to the elevator. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

II. 

Celebrating Christmas and his birthday had become a distance thing, a memory of good times with his family rather then an actual celebration. He had the loft to himself, Cora mentioned something about going to the McCall-Stilinski household for a pack Christmas, he declined the offer, know that he would bring everyone down with his sober mood. Lounging on the couch, he flicked through the television channels, sighing as there was nothing but Christmas movies on, a way to make his heart break that little bit more at the sadness of missing his family. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he closed his eyes, wanting to just sleep through the day and pretend that he wasn’t older since he didn’t feel any wiser. Raising his eyebrow at the knock on the door, he stood up from the couch, stretching his back and headed over to the door, sliding it open to a smiling Stiles.

“Merry Birthday and Happy Christmas Sourwolf,” Stiles grinned at him, letting himself into the loft with the rest of the pack following behind him. 

“Since you wouldn’t bring yourself to your birthday and our Christmas bash, we decided to bring it to you,” Stiles yelled over his shoulder, moving to the table near the large window at the end of the loft. 

“Stiles was hellbent on celebrating both, so here we are,” The Sheriff followed Melissa into the kitchen with Chris and Peter, the adults carrying most of the food with the rest of the pack following with plates, cutlery, glasses, presents and a very sad looking Christmas tree that Cora was carrying. 

“We don’t celebrate anymore and the pack, well Stiles, wanted to change that, cheer up older brother,” Cora winked at him, moving over to where Lydia and Alison were placing the presents in a circle, leaving a hole for the tree in the middle. 

Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation, Derek felt himself relaxing and smiling at his pack, his family as they attempted to set the table, Derek helping with the arranging of the cutlery whilst the younger pack members tried to decorate his loft. 

“Food then presents or presents then food?” Stiles shouted into the kitchen.

“Presents then food, the turkey needs a little more time,” Melissa smiled, coming out of the kitchen with her arm wrapped around the Sheriffs waist. 

Looking over to where Stiles and Scott were sitting on the floor near the tree grinning to each other, he moved to sit down next to Cora, silently grateful that she had convinced him to buy the pack presents. Each taking their turns in opening their presents, he laughed at the amount of baseball bats that had been given to Stiles and even a few to Lydia, smiling at the grin on his uncle’s face. It reminded him of the times that his old family would do the exact same thing, all the children gathered around the tree, excited to see what they would have to pretend to like for the next year. Opening the present that Cora had placed in his lap, he smiled at the tag ‘Sourwolf’ hanging off of it. Feeling his breath get caught in his throat, he stared at the photo frame in his lap, his families faces staring back at him. 

“How?” He managed to chock out.

“Peter found the photo and I managed to get it enhanced,” Stiles shrugged, smiling at the look that covered Dereks face.

“When was this taken?” Cora rested her chin on Dereks shoulder, staring down at the photo. 

“Christmas, your very first one,” Derek elbowed her in the ribs, pulling her into a side ways hug.

“Happy Christmas sourwolf,” Stiles mumbled, moving his attention to the amount of sticky tape that Lydia was struggling with, his eyes flickering back to Derek, nodding at the silent thank you from him. 

 

 

III.

Lounging around on his couch at home, Stiles rubbed his hand over his eyes, making sure that no tears were leaking from his eyes. Pressing play on the DVD remote control, he flopped back into the couch, watching the beginning scene of ‘Sleepless In Seattle’ play. Grabbing the pillow behind him, he moved in front, hugging it and allowing himself to lie down on the couch. It was the one day when his father could eat whatever he wanted and Stiles would refuse to do anything but stay in his pajamas and watch his mothers favourite movies. Usually Scott would be along side him but with the whole demon issue that was currently going on, Stiles was left on his own on his mothers 10 year anniversary. His father was currently getting murdered by Agent McAsshole at work and was called in to explain something over one of the many unsolved cases that the office had, it wasn’t their fault that the supernatural world sucked and had a thing for Beacon Hills. 

Watching Annie mime along to ‘An Affair to Remember’ Stiles raised his eyebrow at the knock on his door. Pausing the movie, he shuffled over to the door, draping a blanket over his shoulder. Opening the door, he tilted his head at Derek on the other side, holding a tub of ice-cream and two plastic spoons. Moving over to the side, he waved Derek in, heading back into the lounge room and flopping into the corner of the couch, pressing play on the remote. Laughing softly at the spoon and ice cream that Derek passed over to him, watching Derek shuffle over slightly so they could both easily access the ice cream between them. Smiling at the film, Stile remembered when he and his mum would watch the film, she would mime along to all of the lines, laughing and singing along to the whole movie. Even when she got sick and pale and weaker, she would always hide it away, just for this movie, as if the she wouldn’t want to taint the movie with her sickness or bad memories. Sniffing at the tears that rolled down his cheek, Stiles felt himself being maneuvered along side Derek, his head lolling onto Dereks shoulder and his mind falling asleep to the sound of the film playing out Valentines Day and the softness of Dereks fingers running up and down his arm. He felt the back of the couch hit his back and a blanket being pulled over his body, the sound of the film being drowned out by unconsciousness, making him think that he dreamed of the kiss on his forehead. 

 

 

IV.

Blinking his eyes open to the light peeping its way through the window, Stiles sat up in his bed, stretching his back and rolling his neck of the kinks that had appeared overnight. Looking around his room, he was confused slightly as to how he ended up in his bed, the answer appearing in the form of Derek asleep on his floor besides the bed. Moving his feet to the floor, he stood up, swaying slightly, and headed for the door, making sure to not make much noise to wake the sleeping wolf. Heading down the hallway, he walked pass his dads room, sighing as he wasn’t in there once again, another overnighter at the station. Moving down the stairs, he headed into the kitchen, collecting different ingredients to make pancakes for him and Derek, and possibly leftovers since he never knew when a wolf was to be in his house. Turning the radio on, he shuffled about the kitchen, moving to the soft music and mixing the dry ingredients with the wet to get the perfect batter that his mother use to make. Looking up at the sound of life form coming from the doorway, he smiled over at Derek, nodding to his questioning stare. 

“I’m okay,” Stiles smiled at him.

“Good cause if you tell anyone about yesterday I will deny it,” Derek grinned, thanking him for the coffee that was warming his hands. 

“Derek Hale being nice, it is almost news worthy,” Stiles laughed, swinging around to the stove to wait for the gas to actually decide to work.

“Where’s your dad?” Derek took at seat at the island table. 

“Work, Scotts dad is really giving him a hard time but I think there is more to it then just Agent McCall doing his job,” Stiles shook his head, focusing on getting the right amount of batter out per pancake. 

“Stiles?” Derek raised his eyebrow.

“It’s nothing at the moment, just something that my dad was talking about the other night when he was going through some old documents,” Stiles shrugged, flipping the pancake before swapping the cooked one for fresh batter. 

“Here, let me,” Derek came over and took the batter mixture out of Stiles hand, the pair working in silence together, Stiles running to answer the phone.

“Yello?” He rolled his eyes at the shake of Dereks back from laughing.

“Hey Stiles,” The tone in Lydias voice gave him worry.

“What is it Lydia?” He shook his head at the look from Derek.

“Nothing, why would you assume that something was wrong, we’re friends now Stiles, I can ring to say hello,” He heard a giggle from the other end of the call.

“Hi Alison,” He mumbled, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Hey Stiles,” He laughed at her cheeriness this early in the morning.

“I’m guessing Derek and I will see you guys soon? Should I ring Scott and get him and Isaac along as well?” Stiles shook his head at the laughter from Derek.

“Already taken care of, they are on there way, Alison just texted them, what is Derek doing at your house?” He could hear the smirk coming from her.

“Nothing Lydia,” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Stiles?” He rolled his eyes at the look at Derek gave him.

“Bye Lydia,” Stiles mumbled down the line, hanging up the phone and laughing at the sound of Scott and Isaac coming through the living room. 

“Gotta love your family,” He laughed at Derek hitting Scott over the head for trying to steal a pancake, smiling at the two girls who joined them in the kitchen, one on each other his sides.

 

 

V.

1456, no wait, 7, 1457 cracks in the ceiling, at least that was what Stiles counted in the homeroom. Their teacher was out sick and they were all waiting for their substitute to come in and pretend to care about them. Whispering to himself so that Scott and Isaac heard, he complained about the lack of anything that they were getting from Derek, who had rocked up in his bedroom, confused the hell out of him and then left. Whilst this use to be a usual for him, what wasn’t was the new found confidence that had resonated off him and made Lydia cackle, actually cackle, when he told her about it. Tilting his head as coach walked into the room, his confusion doubled by the leather sour wolf that followed him into the room, smirking, freaking smirking, at him. Trying to listen in on what coach was saying, something that was usually easy for him to do, he kept dropping in and out, his head still reeling in the fact that Derek was going to be their substitute.

“Wait, what?” Stiles sat up straighter in his seat.

“There a problem Stilinski,” Coach raised his eyebrow.

“Juts the fact that the school has decided to hire an ex-suspected murderer to look after its fine and brightest,” He shrugged.

“If he was looking after the schools fine and brightest, he wouldn’t be in this classroom watching over you,” Coach shook his head, leaving Derek to look after them, all. 

“If they give you any problems, just give them detention, especially Stilniski and McCall,” He popped his head in to quickly instruct Derek.

“Thanks coach,” Stiles stared as he left the room, twitching in his seat at Lydia laughing behind him. 

“Wasn’t he exonerated?” One of the girls asked someone in the room.

“Apparently,” Stiles mumbled out.

“By your father,” She giggled.

“Possibly,” He gripped his pen tighter in his hand from tapping it against the desk, or throwing it at someone’s head. 

“Pretty sure I read somewhere that you and Scott were to ones who got him arrested anyway,” Stiles turned and stared at the grin that was on the random girls face. 

“I didn’t know that teenage chick mags had that kind of detailed content in them about Beacon Hill,” Lydia piped in, winking at Stiles. 

“Fine, my dad read it in the paper,” She glared at both of them.

“And you remember that…” Stiles trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I remember most things that you two idiots do, just helps that daddy is a reporter,” She smirked, shrugging her shoulders and staring out the window, trying to look pensive. 

“Da…” Lydia was stopped by the hand that Stiles raised in her direction.

“Don’t, just, nope,” He shook his head.

“So what is it that we are meant to be learning about today then, sour wolf,” He whispered out the end so only those with sensitive hearing would notice. 

“What were you learning about?” He stared at them.

“Werewolves and vampires and anything halloweeny,” One of the girls leant forward in her chair, most likely trying to show off what little chest she had. 

“Werewolves,” He tried to hold back a smile, looking over at where Scotts pack was sitting. 

“Oh yeah, the idea of the packs, the alphas and betas and omegas along with the true nature of wolfs bane and the turning of the full moon. There was the idea that certain wolves could change when needed, but that was shot down as propaganda and movie myth,” Stiles raised his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, what Stiles said,” The pensive girl, Jen, said from her daze out of the window.

“I know all,” He turned to wink at Lydia.

“It just sounded like you have a thing for werewolves,” Someone from the front, Greenburg, shouted, erupting a laugh from the class.

“You have no idea,” Alison whispered over the noise so only they, and Derek, would here.

“Shut up and do work,” Derek sat behind the teacher’s desk, resting his feet along the edge of the table. 

Shaking his head, Stiles turned to face Lydia and Alison, dragging Scott’s chair to their little table. Nodding at Isaac joining them, they did more research for actual supernatural occurrences happening then study. 

“Yeah, but if some witch was planning something though, as if they wouldn’t do it on Halloween, what better way to blend in when everything else matched you,” Stiles scrambled to write down all the ideas that their little group were expressing. 

“Pack meeting this afternoon,” Derek whispered, walking pass their table as if checking on all the groups along the way. 

“Yeah?” Stiles turned to check with Scott.

“Yeah, we need resources much better then the crappy books that our school has,” He whispered, looking around the room to check if anyone was listening in. 

“Also, I’ve been researching, that’s why I haven’t told you anything, yet,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear, pretending to lean over and check his work. 

“You’re Belle,” Lydia wrote down on the corner of his book, making sure that he was the only one who sure it.

“Belle?” He mouthed.

“Beauty and the Beast, sweetie,” She rubbed his shoulder as he tried to bash his head against the desk.

“Great, I’m a Disney princess,” He mumbled into the table.

“You do like reading, and live with your father, and don’t really have many friends outside of us, and love libraries, and talk to yourself,” Alison made a list in her book, making sure it was out of Stiles reach, unfortunately.

“And he is a beast, technically, lives by himself in an ex-creepy house, has no family, probably talks to inanimate objects and likes to boss others around even if he doesn’t have the right anymore,” Lydia added, making sure that the last one was obviously clear to Derek who was definitely wasn’t listening.

“Scotts mum would be Mrs. Potts,” Stiles added to the list.

“Isaac is chip,” Scott bumped Isaacs shoulder. 

“Lydia is Cogsworth but much more sociable,” Alison wrote ‘Cogsworth’ on Lydia’s hand. 

“Right then,” Lydia grabbed at texta and Stiles’ hand, writing ‘Belle’ very neatly and cursive on him.

“Chip needs a tag,” He pointed to Isaac, grabbing his hand and texta and writing ‘Chip.’

“Scott is the wardrobe cause all he does is care and look after his pack,” Stiles laughed as Alison and Lydia forced his hand down and marked him with texta.

“Alison is Lumiere, you think her ideas are brilliant, but they almost always will get us killed,” Scott smirked, watching Lydia already halfway through writing ‘Lumiere’ on Alison. 

“Well this is highly productive really,” Stiles looked at their list, laughing at the supernatural being names surrounded by Disney.

“What are you five talking about?” Derek stared at them.

“Disney dude,” Stiles shrugged.

“Disney?” He raised his eyebrow.

“You have watched Disney before, haven’t you,” Stiles tilted his head.

“I ah,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Right, new plan, Disney marathon and pack meeting tonight, bring pajamas, bring food and bring your singing voice, howling not required,” He punched Scott in the shoulder. 

“Great,” Derek looked at the clock, telling them they could all leave and move to their next whatever they had, he really was one of the best. 

“Scott is Simba and Isaac is Nala,” Lydia passed him a note.

“So our packs down to three,” He smirked, humming ‘Can you Feel the Love Tonight,” with the girls heading out the door, stopping when he felt a tug on his hand.

“Yes Derek?” Stile turned to face him.

“Where are the twins?” He whispered.

“None of our concern, we haven’t seen or heard from them for months, just like another ex-alpha we all know,” Stiles raised his eyebrow at Derek.

“Later,” Derek rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine,” Stiles stared at him, jumping slightly at the cough behind him. 

“We have mathematics,” Lydia stared at the pairs hands.

“Right, to maths, later sourwolf,” Stiles pulled his hand out of Dereks, heading off down the hall and definitely not thinking about the absence of his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

VI.

Derek without his shirt on was something that they were all use to, the only difference was the fact that Stiles was almost positive that he was doing it purely to tease and frustrate him, really frustrate him. He understood that it wasn’t really necessary for wolves to wear multiples of layers with the whole warmth thing they had going on, but it didn’t mean he didn’t at least have to wear a shirt. Pack meetings in the renovated Hale house, meetings in the woods, which totally aren’t already creepy, and the always creeping into peoples houses which must be a kink for him. Staring at the tattoo on his back as he decided to do pull-ups while waiting for the others to arrive, Derek accidentally gave them all the wrong time, Stiles shook his head, mumbling to himself. 

“You know I can hear everything you say,” Derek didn’t even turn at ask him.

“Sour wolfic asshole,” He whispered into the air, hoping it did reach him.

“Wolfic?” He let go off the frame above his head, turning to lean against the door frame and smirk at Stiles.

“Yes,” He gritted out. 

“You know the angrier you get, the funnier this whole situation is,” He smirked, the asshole. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” He gritted out, turning to face the wall.

“Really?” He sat next to Stiles on the step that really shouldn’t have two people sitting on it. 

“Yes,” He croaked out.

Leaning forward to rest his forehead against Stiles, Derek smirked at him biting down on his lip, making sure that no sound was going to past through his mouth. Running his hand over Stiles thigh, inching it higher with each puff of breath, Derek traced his bottom lip with his own, biting down slightly. 

“The pack are on there way, we need to get food and movies ready,” Derek winked, walking into the kitchen and ignoring the manic gestures and frustration of Stiles. 

“The pack, yeah, great, sure,” He followed him into the kitchen, shaking his head and muttering the sour wolf in his head. 

“I can hear you thinking,” He crossed his arms and leant against the bench top.

“Yeah, well it’s your fault,” He stared at him, glaring at the smirk that was threatening to break across his face.

“How exactly is it my fault?” He stalked over to Stiles, who was trying to back away from this whole situation and ended up against the pantry door.

“You know exactly what you are doing,” He was proud of his voice for not breaking. 

Grinning at the slight debauched look on Stiles’ face, Derek moved in front of him, making sure that there was room for air to dance around them, just. Leaning down, he blew a puff of air past his ear, smirking against the sudden on his cheek,

“The pack is here,” He whispered into his ear.

Watching him straighten up and head to help whoever with whatever from the car, Stiles slumped against the pantry door, getting a control of his breathing. Pushing against the door, he headed into the living room where the girls were setting up the projector and bean bags because everyone loves living in a 90’s film. Shaking his head at Lydia’s raised eyebrow, he flopped onto the couch, stealing for himself, Alison and Lydia, the humans must stick together. Being stubborn and refusing to make eye contact with Derek wasn’t the smartest idea that he had, more along the lines of ridiculous, childish and very stupid. This was mainly due to the fact that he decided that if Stiles wasn’t making eye contact with him, he would sit directly in front of him and lean back against the couch just where Stiles’ knees were. Obviously this was all by accident and wasn’t at all a reason to frustrate Stiles even more cause Derek isn’t that type of person, well, wasn’t that type of person, wolf, sexually frustrating sour wolf. Hot sex god wolf. 

Dozing in and out of the Disney films that were playing on the screen, they had promised Derek to show him the world after all, Stiles awoke by someone carrying him up the stairs and into a bedroom, Derek’s bedroom. 

“Whatabouttheothers?” He mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.

“Gone home,” He whispered into his hair, putting him down on the bed and shortly after joining him.

“What are you doing?” Stiles yawned out, trying to turn around and see, or at least, face Derek.

“Shh, sleep,” He mumbled into the back of Stiles’ neck.

“But…” His mouth was covered by Derek’s finger.

“Sleep,” He curled himself around Stiles, whispering nothing into his ear and kissing the bare skin 

 

 

 

 

VII.

The supernatural that visits Beacon Hills must have a very specific hatred of the towns own supernatural, or at least, of their pack. Within two days of the pack meeting with a witch and politely, meaning no Derek, talking to her, Isaac, Scott and Lydia had all been turned into stone, with no signs of Medusa roaming around. Alison and her father along with Peter who had been spending a lot of time with the Argents had tried to capture the witch to which she would disappear into a thin veil of smoke. Hiding the three statues in the Stilinski garden was the best option, since it was very rare that they ever received visitors that weren’t apart of the pack or the supernatural world. Hiding Derek at the house was also the most viable option as someone of a human nature was always over there, able to look over him and make sure that he wasn’t turning stony. 

Books were laid out over the entire dining room table, Derek and Stiles both reading up on how to capture a witch and make her reverse the spell that she put onto your supernatural friends, sadly, there wasn’t much lore on this. Running his fingers through his hair, he smiled at the hands that were massaging his shoulders, trying to calm him down from a possible attack. The words on the page in front of him stated something about putting back what once was taken by the old and giving to the new. It was a belief that they were to give the witch what she was after and she would, in return, give them back their friends, alive and moving. It was definitely a long shot but unfortunately, it was the only one they had. Shaking his head at the feeling that something about that seemed off, he leant his head on the book, closing his eyes at the pressure on his shoulders making him want to make noises that were entirely inappropriate with his father in the room next to him. Biting his lip as a hand ran through his hair, he peeped on eye open to stare at Derek, who was leaning on one arm and trying not to fall asleep. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, he figured that one little nap wouldn’t do any harm, it wasn’t like the statues were going anywhere. 

 

 

 

VIII.

The latest hunt had left Stiles a little worse for wear, the witch that was hell bent on creating statues out of them all wasn’t overly happy that she was up against another of her kind. Aiming her spells at him wasn’t the brightest idea, his sarcastic remarks that left him nearly dead in the forest was even worse. Luckily for him, Derek and Scott knew his smell better then anyone else, which was why he was wishing that he was actually dead rather in the car stuck with a pissed off Derek and a nearly broken arm. Watching the lights along the street come and go, Stiles hissed at the sharp turn into his driveway and the sudden stop that would have had him through the window if it wasn’t for Dereks arm. Sadly, said arm was stopping him from leaving the car and the glare from Derek that was trying to burn him permanently. Tapping his fingers against the door frame, he hissed at the angle that his arm was in, slumping his shoulders to try and get it into a better position.

“Stiles, stop,” Derek glared at the window, refusing to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry that my arm being broken is annoying you, if you would let me leave, this wouldn’t be a bother,” Stiles smirked at the arm being retracted from across him. 

“If you hadn’t gone into the forest at night, none of this would have happened,” Derek gritted out.

“And you would have been a statue, so you’re right, it would have been much better,” Stiles shook his head, opening up the door and getting out, wincing at the slam that was a little too much as Derek copied his movements.

“There is always another way,” Dereks jaw clinched.

“Sometimes, and sometimes there isn’t, sometimes you are against the clock and you know that it is now or never, you need to act fast and act smart or you die, Derek, that is how things go in this town, that is how they have gone for a long time and it sucks being one of the only ones who isn’t a supernatural target, I have nothing, my spark is just that, a spark and I don’t even know how to fight, all I can do is run along and pray that you guys don’t die whilst I try and figure out some human way to save you all and the town,” Stiles yelled at him, the anger building inside of him needed a release and it was Derek.

“Stiles…” Derek trailed off.

“No, I don’t care at all what you have to say, I tired and I’m cold and I just want to go to bed and lie down and take whatever crap Deaton has given me to help my arm get better okay,” Stiles headed to the door, refusing to say anything else that could end badly. These were the worst arguments between the two, the short and sweet ones that end no where but in anger and sadness, sadly that was all they had to give sometimes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IX.

Tossing in his bed, Stiles hissed at his arm making contact with the mattress, arguing with himself at his own stupidity for forgetting that his arm was in fact almost broken. Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling, the drugs that Deaton had given him were starting to wear off and he was starting to notice the pain shooting through his arm again. Sighing at the ceiling, he tried to turn at the noise coming from his window, waving it off in his head to the wind that was picking up outside. That was at least until another body weighed down the bed next to him. Sitting up at the intruder, Stiles gave a shaky smile to the back of Derek, raising his eyebrow at the object in his hand. 

“I know that I can’t always be there when you are in danger, whether I like it or not, but I figure that at least this may help against supernatural beings,” Derek turned to drop the bat that was covered in a shirt into his lap.

“Ah, thanks, but what’s with the shirt sourworlf?” Stiles tilted his head at the bat and shirt in his lap.

“The bat is made out of mountain ash and wolfs bane, it’s a bit painful to carry bare,” Derek shrugged.

Stiles ran his hand over the bat, noticing the small inscription on the bottom of the handle.

“And the triskellion?” Stiles smiled at the faint blush he could just see on Derek’s cheeks.

“I know you are apart of Scotts pack, but this is just a reminder of the family you also are apart of,” Derek mumbled. 

“Naw, sourwolf, that’s adorable,” Stiles smiled at him, placing the bat on the floor before wrapping his arms around Derek, pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

“Isn’t your father home, and loaded with a gun?” The slight jump in Dereks voice made Stiles smirk.

“Nope, he is at the office working the graveyard shift,” Stiles turned so that he could fit along side Derek, resting his more injured arm on Dereks chest. 

“So sleep?” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, his other hand resting on Stiles chest, starting to draw some of the pain away from him. 

“Sleep,” He mumbled into Dereks chest, feeling the pain leave and sleep take over. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

X.

It was never a good thing to be ordered to go to Lydia’s house, especially when it was just her and Alison who decided to gang up on Stiles. He really did wish he knew how to tell her no, he knew that it never worked for Jackson but he was a dick so it didn’t really matter. What did matter, or at least, concerned him, was the fact that there were multiple of clothing strewn around Lydia’s room, all which were in Stiles’ size and all similar to the clothes that he wore. Thinking it was hopefully going to be just a human night since the wolves, be it Derek, Scott and Isaac, were having their guy night, he stared at the clothes covering Lydia’s bed, not knowing exactly what was going to happen but not liking it either way. 

“Ah, Lydia, what’s going on?” Stiles placed the cookies that his dad helped him cook onto the table. 

“Its makeover time sweetie, whilst I admire the boyish charm that your clothes have and the slight care in what matches what, none of this will help you with the plan,” She shrugged, glaring at Alison’s slight giggle. 

“And what plan is this that I am apparently apart of?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, being very wary of Lydia and her ‘plans.’ 

“That doesn’t matter,” Lydia smiled far too sweetly to be good in Stiles’ mind.

“If it involves me then yeah, it kinda does matter,” Stiles shook his head, knowing that he really wasn’t going to like the answer.

“We, being Alison and I, are going to do something that is taking you and Derek far too long to do,” She huffed.

“And that is?” Stile raised his eyebrow at the frightening strawberry blonde.

“Get you two together,” She grinned. 

“Get who with what and what?” Stiles stared bewildered at her. 

“You and Derek together, you have been dancing around each other for too long and the tension is starting to get to the rest of us,” Lydia pulled up some of the clothes from her bed, pushing them in front of Stiles before shaking her head and moving back over to the bed. 

“Alison?” Stiles turned to look at her leaning against the table, nibbling on one of the cookies.

“She’s right, you and Derek have something, whether its true or not and sometimes its really worth the risk if the reward is so much greater, cause if you don’t, then you will always be questioning what if,” She smiled, mostly to herself, part of Stiles was thinking that all that Alison was saying wasn’t directed exactly at him. 

“Risk verses Reward, I remember coach trying to teach us all about that,” Stiles winked at Alison. 

“Exactly, which is why you are here for new clothes, prep talk and then the all important push out of the nest,” Lydia grinned. 

“Don’t you think it would be better if I rocked up like I am now, that whole take it as it comes thing,” Stiles pulled on the sleeves of his flannelette shirt, biting his bottom lip.

“That only happens in fairytales,” Alison laughed.

“And trust me, I’m definitely living one,” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“But makeover,” Lydia pouted.

“I’ll make you a deal, you can make me over if it is similar to what I am wearing, no fancy shirts, no ties, nothing else or feminine, if the guy I want to date has to have me like that then he can get effed,” Stile put his hand out, laughing at Lydia rolling her eyes as she shook Stiles’ hand. 

“So fitted jeans and shirt and a flannelette that you happen to live in?” Lydia smiled at him, hoping.

“Fine,” Stiles laughed.

Lydia moved along her bed, grabbing at the jeans and the shirt that were beneath multiples of button down shirts and jeans and even some things that he didn’t even know the name of. Laughing at Lydia chucking them to him, he rolled his eyes at the Lydia shoving him into the bathroom, yelling at him that he only had five minutes otherwise she would be coming in. Changing into the clothes that were thrusted into his hands, he did a tiny jeans dance with the really fitting jeans, refusing to accept the fact that they did actually look good on him. He pulled the bottom of the flannelette shirt out of the jeans before moving back into Lydia’s bedroom. 

“Ta-da,” Stiles did a spin in the middle of the room, rolling his eyes at the grin and thumbs up of approval from both the girls. 

“You look beautiful,” Alison hugged him.

“Well of course he does, I am a genius,” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say banshee,” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Now, I actually of the way that your hair is acting tonight, the ruffled look really does work for you,” Lydia ushered him into the chair behind the dresser and mirror adjacent to Lydia’s bed. 

“Okay?” Stiles stared at the two of the girls behind her through the mirror. 

“While Lydia flicked at strains of your hair, we are coming up with a plan of attack,” Alison dragged at chair over to sit besides Stiles. 

“Do we have to?” Stiles rolled his eyes, holding back the urge to whine like a five year old.

“Yes, now, what are you hoping to achieve from all this?” Alison looked at him sincerely.

“Derek?” Stiles guessed.

“You are going to have to be a bit more convincing than that, and also have to remember that the guys are over there so whatever you say or do, you will have to do so in front of Scott,” Lydia looked at him through the mirror.

“Tonight?” Stiles stared at her, his eyes widening.

“You didn’t think that this was all practice? We are getting you prepared and then shoving you out the door, even driving you to Dereks loft if that is what it will take,” Lydia ran her fingers through Stiles hair, shaking her head and letting his hair be. 

“Look, its really simple, every time I see Derek, I either want to kiss him or punch him, and to be honest, I think either of those will make me really quite happy,” He shrugged, earning at push on his shoulder from Lydia and a slight giggle from Alison.

“Well you obviously can’t do both,” Lydia moved back from the chair to inspect her work.

“All done,” She pulled Stiles up by the arm, moving around him to check that he was suitable from whatever was going to happen tonight between him and Derek.

“This will do,” She grinned.

“Thanks, I think, and what do you mean by ‘I can’t do both’?” Stiles raised his eyebrow.

“You can’t kiss him one minute and then punch him the next,” She shook her head. 

“Wanna bet?” Stiles smirked, formulating his own plan in his head. 

Raising his eyebrow at Lydias glare, Stiles was pulled up from his seat and pushed out of the bedroom door and down the hall. Trying to get free from the pair was never a safe or easy option so he opted to be man-handled to his car, rolling his eyes at the kiss to his cheek and good luck from both of the girls. Putting his car into reverse, he pulled out of Lydias driveway, and put his jeep into drive, heading towards the loft of the ridiculous good looking idiotic werewolf. 

Mumbling to himself throughout the whole car trip to Dereks, Stiles pouted into the rear view mirror. The whole situation itself was ridiculous, there were so many possibilities of this entire thing going wrong and all he had to run on the was the words and ‘gut feeling’ from Lydia. Whilst in the past he would have agreed to listen to her since Lydia was most definitely a genius, Stiles was starting to think that maybe she had breathed in a bit too much wolfsbane for ones own good or sanity. Shaking his head, he tapped his fingers along the steering wheel, trying to waste as much time as he could. Humming along to whatever nonsense that Lydia was playing before hand, something about dancing to the best song ever, he jumped at vibration in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he bit his lip at the text from Scott: ‘Are you just going to stay out in your car all night, we can all sense your panic and nervousness, its making Isaac worried and Derek something’ Stupid wolf senses. 

Jumping out of his piece of crap metal that somehow was considered roadworthy, he straightened his shoulders and headed inside the downtown loft. Making up his own elevator music in his head, he jumped at the ding from the elevator coming to a halt and the slam of the doors opening. Smiling at Isaac waiting by the door, he wavered off the look of concern that was stretched over his face. Nodding to Scott, he stared at Derek, his mind going into slight overdrive at what exactly his next move was going to be. He remembered all the advice that both Alison and Lydia had given him but all that seemed to be happening was the fact that his feet seemed to be suck to the floor. 

“Stiles, you okay?” Scott moved beside him, chucking his arm over his shoulder and pulling him into a sideways hug.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, I think,” He shook his head. 

“Are you sure about that?” Isaac tilted his head from the post he was leaning on.

“Yeah,” He mumbled. 

“Stiles?” Derek raised his eyebrow at him.

“You suck,” He glared at him, finding movement in his feet towards Derek.

Shortening the distance between the pair, his mind was still slightly frazzled as to whether he was going to kiss or punch the idiotic sourwolf in front of him. Taking the words of the gods from ‘Road to El Dorado’ to heart, he shrugged his shoulders, ignoring all remarks that his head was giving him. Giving his step a slight jump, he forced herself into Derek’s hold, silently grateful that he grabbed hold of his thighs, balancing him against his hip. Rolling his eyes at the questioning look he was giving him, he leant forward and pulled on Derek’s neck, connecting their mouths together. Smirking at the groan from him and the sounds of both annoyance and laughter from behind him, he bit down on his bottom lip, pulling away slightly to stare at his now icy pale steel blue eyes. 

Jumping down off of him, he took at step back, smiling sweetly at Derek before pulling his right arm back and moving it forward so that his right fist connected with his left cheek. 

“Stiles?” Scott moved quickly in between the both of them.

“Yet again, you suck,” He huffed, moving back towards the door, winking at the shock look on Isaacs face. 

Pushing the down button on the elevator, he tapped his foot against the wall, his nerves starting to kick in on what exactly was Derek’s reaction which he missed out on. Sighing as the elevator came to his level, he moved in and hastily pushed at the ground level button, praying that no wolves would enter the elevator before the doors would close. Leaning against the wall in the elevator, he hummed something in his head, ignoring the ridiculous noise that was coming from the elevator itself. Realising that the noise wasn’t in fact the elevator but his phone, he made a note in his head to get payback onto Scott for changing his mobile phone, preferably something with wolf howls, plenty of howls. 

“Lydia?” He whispered, not sure exactly how far and good the wolves hearings still were, even if he was leaving the building they were on the third level of. 

“How did it go and if you haven’t done so, go forth and conquer,” Lydia whispered back, Stiles praying that Lydia understood the art of being quiet around wolves. 

“How much ice cream and junk food do you have?” He managed to get his keys from his pocket and into the door, moving into the car and closing the door a little bit too hard.

“That bad?” The concern from Alison was actually something pleasant since she was technically his ‘brothers’ ex.

"Not so much bad as ‘I actually have no idea at all’,” He started his car, putting her into reverse then drive, ignoring any thoughts of turning around, or even checking.

“What do you mean?” He could imagine the raised manicured eyebrow that Lydia would most likely have on her face. 

“I’ll explain once in get there,” He moved onto the main road, turning his phone off and driving only a tad bit over the speed limit to hit Lydia’s house, at least if he got pulled over, whoever it was would definitely know him. Heading back into familiar territory, he shook his head at the light flicking on on the porch. Rolling his eyes, he jumped out of the car, heading over to the already opened door and up the stairs to Lydias room. 

Smiling sheepishly at the glare coming from Lydia, he was ushered quickly into her bedroom, a softer smile from Alison calmed him down, a bit. Picking at the ends of his sleeves, he flinched at the hit from Lydia on his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the slight over protective mother care that was coming from her. Refusing to meet either of their eyes, he looked down at the container of ice cream that Alison shoved into his hands, moving the spoon around the rim of the container. Raising his eyebrow at the questioning and minor accusative look from Lydia, he sighed, moving the ice cream from his lap onto the bed side table. 

“What is it, Lydia?” Stiles ran his hands through his hair.

“Well?” Lydia stared at him.

“Well….” Stiles trailed off, part not knowing and the other part not wanting to answer.

“Why the ice cream?” She rolled her eyes at Stiles. 

“Ah, that, um, I may or may not have done something possibly stupid and left before noting the reaction from an equally stupid werewolf,” Stiles looked around the room. 

“What did you do?” Alison tilted her head. 

“I kissed him,” He was cut off by a tiny squeal coming from Lydia.

“and I punched him,” Stiles stared at both of their reactions, resisting the urge to laugh at the look on Lydia’s face.

“You did both?” She shook her head at Stiles.

“Both, both, both is good,” Alison high fived him, Stiles was proud of her quoting movies. 

“Exactly, and if it’s good for Mayan gods then it’s good for me,” Stiles winked at Alison.

“Mayan gods?” Lydia raised her eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles laughed.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘you didn’t note the reaction’?” Alison stared at him.

“Ah, yeah, I kinda left after the whole kissing and punching thing?” Stiles grinned at her.

“Why?” Lydia raised both her eyebrows at Stiles.

“A kiss with a fist is better then none?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. 

“Stiles?” Alison rubbed Stiles’ left shoulder. 

“Look, I just didn’t want to see the look of hatred or hear the rejection speech or any of that so I left, jumped into my jeep and bolted the hell away from there,” He flopped backwards on the mattress, smiling at Alison and Lydia joining him on both sides.

“How do you know he was going to reject you?” Alison looked down at him.

“Cause its him,” Stiles sat up, leaning against the headboard.

“Exactly, meaning so many different things sweetie, you never know how someone is going to react, especially Derek,” Lydia rubbed his shoulders, smiling sadly at the heartbroken look on Stiles face. 

“She’s right Stiles,” A voice that sounded a lot like Derek came from the corner of the room. 

“Jesus,” Stiles flailed on the bed, looking over to where Derek came into the light. 

“I think Alison and I are going to go find more ice-cream, you two have five minutes and I expect my room to remain the same,” Lydia stared at both of them, linking arms with a giggling Alison and marching out of the room. 

“So, what brings you here Sourwolf?” Stiles looked at the wall, refusing to make eye contact. 

“You know exactly why I’m here, Stiles,” Stiles felt the mattress move under the weight of another person. 

“Yeah, about that, I was, um, not thinking clearly and hadn’t really slept well due to the whole darkness around,” Derek moved his hand over Stiles mouth to stop him from continuing to talk. 

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek removed his hand, rolling his eyes at the thumbs up from him. 

“Not only did you leave before I could do anything, you also left my with two shell shocked wolves, one who happens to be your best friend, so now, I’m going to talk and you will listen, got that?” Derek waited until Stiles had nodded before continuing. 

“Good, you left before I could tell you anything, especially that the kiss meant more then you thinking that you were in this alone and then I had to come here and convince Mrs. Martin that I wasn’t some crazed psychopath and that I was a friend of Lydias and that I meant no harm but importantly, you left before I could tell you that I like you too and that I am going to take you out to dinner and that you have no say in the matter since you are driving me insane, clear?” Derek stared at Stiles.

“I think that’s the most I have ever heard you say sourwolf,” Stiles grinned at him. 

“Good, cause Lydia and Alison have been standing outside the door and I don’t think that now is a good moment to actually do any of the things in my mind that I want to,” Derek leant forward and brushed his lips against Stiles.

“Night Stiles,” Derek grinned at him, moving to head out of the door.

“Bye, wait, you know how to use doors?” Stiles stared bewildered at him.

“Yeah, I just like using your window,” Derek winked at him before saying night to the girls and leaving.

“Great,” Stiles flopped back onto the mattress, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Well, what happened?” Alison moved to the left side of him.

“I have a date coming up,” He mumbled into his hands.

“Does this mean we get to help you get ready?” Lydia smiled sweetly at him.

“Do I really have a say in that?” Stiles raised his eyebrow at her.

“Nope,” Lydia laughed, smiling down at him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XI.

The gym at the school had looked like a fairy had exploded inside and nobody bothered to clean up the remains up. The balloons reflected off the lights so that their was a constant silvery glow around the room and the streams were covering the walls, making Stiles believe that the school really shouldn’t have left the decoration to the lacrosse team. Shaking his head at music that was playing throughout the room, Stiles laughed at the pull on his wrists by both Lydia and Alison. Moving into the middle of the dance floor, he was slightly happy that the three of them had decided to go buck, giving Scott and Isaac time to figure out what was not happening between them and how to resolve that very quickly. Dancing was something that definitely didn’t go well with Stiles ability to fall over nothing but air, yet with both Lydia and Alison on his side, he did manage to dance to the awful 90s music with the similar dance moves for that decade. Laughing at the knot that their arms had managed to get them caught in, the three moved over to their table to take a break and to watch Isaac and Scott literally dance around each other.

“Ah, puppy love,” Lydia giggled, hiding her face in Stiles shoulder as Scott turned to look at her. 

“Keeping dancing buddy,” Stiles saluted him, winking at Isaac when he tilted his head at the three.

A break in the fast beat music came in the form of a crooning voice for the couples of the school to dance to. Watching Lydia and Alison move to dance with each other and Isaac and Scott disappear from the gym, Stiles settled himself in at the table, watching the couples dance about the room. Waving off the tap on his shoulder, he turned to look up at the person who was insistent on annoying him, what he didn’t expect to see was Derek in a tux smiling down at him.

“Wanna dance?” Derek held his hand out for Stiles, laughing at the shock look that was over his face. 

“Yeah,” Stiles managed to croak out, waving off the looks from both Alison and Lydia. 

Dancing to the slow music playing in the gym, Derek pulled Stiles closer towards him, leaving nothing but wisps of air between the two. Leaning his head against Dereks shoulder, Stiles grinned at the situation, the small little moments that had led up to this. Whilst it may have seemed like baby steps to outsiders, the pack, especially Stiles, knew that this was monumental step for Derek. Smiling up at Derek, Stiles kissed his cheek, resting his head in the crook between Dereks neck and shoulder, happy to ignore everyone around them and enjoy the moment. Sadly for him, the moment seemed to be interrupted by a wail coming from outside the gym and a very glowy eyed Derek staring past Stiles to the corner of the gym. Prom will never be normal at this school.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XII.

Smiling at the sleepy look on Dereks face, Stiles rolled out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans from the floor before jumping around the room trying to put one leg in and then the other. Laughing at the roll of the eyes from his boyfriend, Stiles swayed his hips out the room, chucking on a shirt on his way out and headed down the hallway to the stairs. Whilst Dereks loft may be massive, it was the space that gave it the needed requirements for pack dinners, especially those including his dad, mama McCall, Mr. Argent and Peter, those were the dinners of nightmares. Even though the Argents and the wolves had cleared the air, especially since Peter and Mr. Argent decided to be a thing, much to the laughter of Alison, cooking for those dinners was definitely hell. It didn’t help that he was basically cooking for twenty when there was only going to be ten and the fact that Dereks idea of cooking was seeing how many ways he can lick food off of Stiles. Luckily, he had an angel on his side in the name of Mama McCall who called reinforcements in for the dinner and got everyone involved in cooking. Argents bringing plates, and Lydia, McCall/ Stilinski bring desserts and Peter bringing his best manners. 

Grinning at the smell that was already coming from the oven, he smiled at the two arms that wrapped themselves around his waist. Knowing that if he tried to escape the comfort of Dereks arms that they would only get tighter, he managed to shuffle the pair of them into the kitchen and towards the oven. 

“Alright sourwolf, you need to loosen up so I can make sure food isn’t burning,” Stiles turned to peck his boyfriends cheek, laughing at the fond roll of the eyes that was much better then the ‘punch Stiles in the face look’ that he still got on occasions. 

“Stiles, I can smell it from here, its fine, now back to bed,” Derek almost pouted at him, letting go of Stiles so that he was able to check the turkey in the oven.

“Half an hour more and then it should be done which is perfect timing since that’s when…” Stiles words got caught in Dereks mouth, his boyfriend eager to continue their previous activities that were going to occur before the panic over dinner. 

“But food,” Stiles managed to get out, tilting his neck to give Derek more room to kiss, suck and bite. 

“Hungry for something else,” Derek turned the pair, pulling Stiles up on the table, pulling his forward so that his legs were around Dereks waist. 

“Noted but just so you know, Mama McCall likes to get to places early and she will know how stressed I am, sorry big guy, you’re just going to have to wait,” Stiles grinned at him.

“Really?” Derek raised his eyebrow, brushing his lips over Stiles mouth enough to gain a slight moan from Stiles’ mouth.

“Yep,” Stiles shook his head, trying to push Derek away from him.

“Really?” Derek ran his hands up Stiles thigh, grinning against his mouth at the whimper that escaped.

“Derek, we should…” Stiles trailed off at the knock on the door.

“Saved by the knock,” Stiles headed over to the door, grinning at Mama McCall with food and Scott, Isaac and his dad in hand, smiling at the trailing Argents and Peter behind. Stupid cockblockers. 

 

 

 

 

XIII.

Light shone through the blinds into the bedroom, making it much harder for Stiles to actually sleep rather then wake up and have his human ass dragged to school. Rolling over and covering his head his pillow, he curled himself closer around the other body of warmth that was in the bed with him. Using Derek’s chest as a pillow, he moaned at the laughter being vibrated through his head, rolling back into his original position, or at least trying to. Derek reached over and wrapped his arm around his waist, refusing to let Stiles roll away from him or attempt to leave the bed. 

“Nope,” Derek mumbled into the back of Stiles’ neck. 

“But school,” He reached forward with his arms, attempting to get up and out of bed. 

“Later,” He managed to nestle him back into his warmth, Stiles feeling a smirk grow on the back of his neck. 

“Fine, but don’t think I’m going to enjoy this,” He pouted, frowning at the laugh from behind him. 

“Sure, sure,” Derek mumbled, tightening his hold around Stiles’ waist. 

Waiting until the hold around his waist loosened a little, Stile managed to get out of bed and one leg into his jeans before being attacked onto the bed. 

“Nope,” Derek rolled onto of him, pinning his arms to his sides, smirking down at Stiles. 

“Look, the only reason my dad didn’t shoot for furry ass is because I promised that I would be at school the next day after I stayed over here, and as much as I love spending this time with the new and loving Derek, I do need my education otherwise Lydia will have my ass and my dad will shoot yours,” Stiles mumbled, moving his mouth away from Derek’s attacking lips.

“Nope,” He whispered against Stiles’ neck, licking from his jaw to ear, biting down slightly against his ear. 

“Nope, you are not using your body and sex to distract me,” Stiles weekly moaned out.

“Apparently, I am,” Derek smirked down at him, laughing at the feeble pushed against his chest. 

“Alright then sour wolf,” Stiles smirked, rolling Derek onto the bed and straddling him. 

Leaning down, Stiles licked Derek’s mouth, grinning at the growl that ripped through his chest. Biting down on hip top lip, their lips moved together, creating heat from the friction between them and Derek’s body. Grinding down against the little fabric that made up Derek’s boxers, Stiles internally grinned at the incoherency that was coming from him. Moving away from his mouth, Stiles nipped and sucked against any skin that came in contact with his mouth. Jaw, neck, shoulders were all marked, Stiles’ mouth moving down against his chest, biting along each of the muscles in his path. Slowly putting his other leg in his jeans, Stiles licked back up the path that he just made, bending over to whisper in Derek’s ear. 

“You all good there,” He bit down on his earlobe.

“Off,” Derek mumbled out.

“Okay,” Stiles leapt up from Derek, grabbing his shirt on the floor and sprinting down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

Hearing his name being yelled from upstairs, he poured mountain ash along each of the doorways to the kitchen, making sure that Derek wouldn’t be able to enter and distract him even more. Sitting up on the counter, he grinned at the sour look on his face, watching a now dressed Derek look around the kitchen and adjacent rooms for a free and accessible entrance. 

“Mountain ash, really?” He gritted out, his eyes turning blue as an attempt to scare Stiles.

“I’m not scared of you, now be a good guard dog and let me eat my toast in peace,” He grinned, bits of crumb falling from his mouth. 

Finishing his toast, Stiles tried to move into the living room, being blocked by Derek. Pushing him against the doorframe, he ran his hands up his chest, nipping against his chin before darting into the room and grabbing his bag and books from the ground. Searching for his keys, he heard the click of metal from behind him. Staring at the grinning Derek, he raised his eyebrow at him, putting his hand out for his keys to be dropped into. 

“Nope,” He grinned.

“Is that all you can say?” Stiles’ eye twitched.

“Nope,” Derek’s grin turned into a smirk.

“Keys please, and don’t say nope,” His eye still twitching.

“No, I’m driving you today,” Derek moved to grab his keys and jacket from the table, heading over the front door.

“You coming?” He asked over his shoulder. 

“How am I meant to get home?” He chucked his bag over his shoulder, glaring at Derek. 

“Pack meeting at mine, I’m picking up Alison and Lydia and therefore you as well,” He grinned, chucking his arm over Stiles shoulder and locking his door. 

The drive to school had mainly consisted on Stiles awful renditions of a mix tape that Lydia had given him labeled ‘Little Red and his sour wolf.’ Driving into the school, Derek parked along side Scott and Isaac. Grabbing his bag from the backseat, Stiles jumped out of the car, chucking the strap over his shoulder, and heading towards the school. 

“Stiles,” He turned to watch Derek moved towards the three of them.

“Yeah,” He shrugged.

“Have a good day,” Derek leant forward to kiss him, just. 

“Yeah,” He looked up at him dazed. 

“Why are you, wait, no, don’t you, again with the using your body to distract me!” He yelled at Derek who was walking back to his car, laughing.

“Stiles?” Scott stared at him.

“Nope,” He glared, storming up the stairs and into the school, searching for Lydia, the queen of getting revenge on boyfriends. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

XIV.

Heading out from the bar and making their way over to his camero, Derek smiled at the arm that was pulling his closer to warmth, Stiles. Leaning in against his touch, he pulled his keys out of his leather jacket pocket, moving over to the driver side, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Reaching over to unlock the passenger door, he sat back up straight, sliding keys into the ignition and waiting for the engine to warm up. Letting Stiles pick the music, he drove out of the bars parking area, and drove along the empty highway, heading a little bit out of town the a small off road dirt passage he had seen when they headed in for the stakeout.

Pulling in along side the shadow of the trees, he turned off the engine, getting out of the car and jumping up onto the hood of his car. Smiling at the close of the passenger door and the body that moved next to his, he allowed himself to be rearranged by Stiles, Stiles arm wrapping itself around his waist with Stiles head resting against his chest. Looking up at the stars, he felt goosebumps rise on his arm as Stiles fingers brushed against it. Smiling at the kiss against his temple, he leant up to brush his lips against Stiles’, biting his bottom lip slightly. Smirking at the moan coming from his boyfriend, he moved closer to him, brushing his mouth back and forth from his, tugging on his top lip before blowing air against his mouth. Moaning at the pressure from his hands tightening on his hips, he sighed at the lips moving against his neck, his tongue swirling at the injunction between Stiles neck and shoulder. 

Pushing against Stiles chest, Derek moved from the hood of the car to the back, opening the back door and sliding into the backseat of the car, counting the seconds before Stiles moved to join him. Leaning over the front seat, he grabbed the cassette tape Lydia had given him, pushing it into the player and turning the car on to allow it to play. Moving back, he felt two hands on his waist, turning him and causing him to straddle Stiles lap. Smirking at the lust blown pupils that he was sure mirrored his own, he moved his hands under Stiles shirt, running his nails down Stiles stomach and through his belt loops in his jeans. Nipping at the thumb that was ran over his mouth, he sucked on Stiles bottom lip, grinning at the moan that he felt vibrate through his chest. Moving his hands up Stiles chest, he leant back, allowing him to pull Stiles shirt over his head, giving hm more skin to mark, bite and play with. Both of their tongues become locked in battle that would compete to that of what was happening with the alphas, their mouths trying to mould into each other to form and bring them as one whole. Sighing at the hand that was gripping the bottom of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair, Derek moved his hands to copy Stiles, both hands gripping on the edges of Stiles hair, tugging his face up, giving him room to mark his neck with silent brands of mine.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned at the mouth that was licking words into his skin. 

Grinning at the state that Stiles was already in, he slowly bucked his hips into Stiles’, creating heat and fog within the car. Moving his lips up Stiles’ neck and along his jaw, he rejoined their lips together, Stiles quick to take control of the tempo of their mouths, his hands moving down his shoulders and arms and up his shirt, moving the fabric from him and to the floor. With the feel of skin against skin, the pair moaned at the grinding hips, Derek was happy to take control of that, loving to test which sounds he can rip from his boyfriend. Moving his hips to the slow tempo of ‘Stairway to Heaven’ coming from the player, he moaned at the lips against his neck and shoulders, his mouth humming along to the lyrics from the stereo. With heat building within him, one of his hands moved above him, pushing against the roof of the car, trying to create a harder grind between the pairs of jeans that are restricting both of them. His other hand gripped onto the back of Stiles’ neck, his body shuddered from the licking and biting on his earlobe, Stiles voice moaning against his ear. His moans mixed with Stiles’, their bodies shuddering against each other as the last words of Robert Plants voice echoed through the impala.

“and she’s climbing a stairway to heaven,”

Leaning his forehead against Stiles’, he hummed at the hands rubbing against his lower back. Humming to the next song that reached his ears, he leant back, trying to find his shirt on the ground. He was pulled back against Stiles chest, moving them both so that they were lying down against the backseat of the car, pulling his jacket over them. 

“Lets just stay here for a while,” He whispered against Stiles neck.

“Why? Cause you want to talk about love?” Stiles sung along to the music.

“Hmmm, maybe, maybe we could try and find you a heaven,” He started to bite against his neck.

“You bounce back fast,” Stiles rolled over to face him.

“Werewolf stamina,” He mouthed against Stiles, rolling on top of him, pinning him to the backseat.

“You really want to play that game?” Stiles smirked at him, bucking his hips into his.

“Baby I could work all night, believe I’ve go the perfect tools,” He smirked down at him, moving his body in line with Stiles. Moaning at the lips against the sensitive parts of his skin, he ignored the fog that was steaming against the windows, gripping the handle on the door at the grinding from his boyfriends body and the popping of his jeans. He will just tell Scott they got stuck in traffic, no use having him threaten Derek, again.


End file.
